La primera vez
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Naruto siempre estuvo solo, siempre fue despreciado por todos, por que de niño siempre lloro en busca de sus padres cada noche de pesadilla...por eso le parecía tan irreal despertar una vez en su vida con un el amor de su vida a su lado, por que por primera vez no se sentía tan solo en las noches. Así que cuando despertó solamente dijo -Estoy tan contento de que existes-.


_Buenas chicos, soy parte de un grupo en Facebook que se llama _**Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina **_donde alguien subió un muy lindo Fan art del cual me base para crear esta historia, el Fan art es dueño de su respectivo autor al igual que Naruto. _

**La primera vez**

Naruto Uzumaki desde el primer día de su nacimiento fue conocido como el contenedor del Kyubi, el terrible demonio de nueve colas, por eso toda la aldea siempre lo odio y mostro su asco de estar en su presencia. El niño creció con la soledad y sufriendo los maltratos de la aldea.

Cuando era niño siempre se levantaba llorando en su cuarto, llamando a sus padres aun sabiendo que nadie le contestaría en su departamento.

Estaba solo.

Al crecer y volverse ninja, conoció a personas geniales, que lo aceptaban y estaban a su lado. Tuvo un hermano y mejor amigo como Sasuke, su amor platónico Sakura y su sensei que era un gran vago y sinvergüenza que llegaba tarde. Durante sus misiones siempre pasaba sonriendo y sentía que era parte de algo.

Pero cuando volvía a su departamento.

No recordaba alguna noche donde soñara que su familia vivía, donde su padre le deseaba las buenas noches al arroparlo y en la mañana su madre le levantaba de manera cariñosa.

Pero al despertar volvía a estar en la realidad.

Solo.

Siempre estaría solo.

Nunca nadie estaría con un demonio a su lado.

Mientras crecía siempre miro con anhelo a las familias de Konoha, su deseo era ser hokage y traer de vuelta al teme de Sasuke. Pero dentro de su corazón también estaba el sueño de ser amado por alguien.

Vivió muchas cosas, guerra, muertes, dolor, pérdidas y demás.

Por eso en las noches las pesadillas siempre volvían.

Donde revivía todo y la soledad lo absorbía.

Era algo patético para un hombre que era el héroe de Konoha y uno de veinte años.

Pero una noche no tuvo pesadillas.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que le recibió fue la vista de su techo, la luz de la madrugada entraba en su departamento y aun hacia mucho frio para despertarse…sentía mas frio de lo usual y era muy extraño por que la ventana permanecía cerrada.

Como toda persona normal, despertó algo desorientada y sin recordar bien las cosas. Su mente comenzó a rebobinar lo último vivido el día anterior.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

Después de todo, una gran cantidad de imágenes llegaron a su mente.

La cara sonrojada de Hinata después de su cita, llevaban más de cuatro meses juntos y ella seguía mostrándose algo tímida en su presencia. Recordaba un beso demasiado apasionado de su parte, no se podía contener mucho al lado de la Hyuga, sus manos comenzaban a jugar con el cuerpo de la chica y avanzando cada vez a lugares que no había podido tocar antes.

Hinata era muy conservadora y él tenía miedo de asustarla, así que tragando sus instintos masculinos intentaba ir lo más lento que podía en la relación.

Pero cuatro meses lograron derrumbarlo, no pasaba día que no viera el magnífico cuerpo de su novia y no deseara saltar encima de ella, pero siempre se lograba controlar a tiempo.

Pero ese día…

No sabía como pero ambos llegaron a la cama del Uzumaki, al principio pensó en alejarse…lo pensó. Le hubiera sido muy difícil hacerlo, además que llevaba varios días pensando en tener relaciones con su novia.

Ella era demasiado hermosa y sexy para no haberlo pensado antes.

Además quería demostrarle por medio de eso cuanto la amaba. Cuanto esa chica había logrado meterse en su corazón para ser todo en lo que pensaba.

Luego las imágenes cambiaron a otras más subidas de tono, en sus recuerdos escuchaba los gemidos de la chica mientras la acariciaba y decía su nombre, también sentía el calor en su cuerpo al recordar las manos de su amada también tocarle, el calor de ella cuando la penetro y la sensación de estar completo.

Por un momento había olvidado la soledad que las noches le traían.

Por primera vez en su vida…ya no estaba solo, todo rastro de soledad, de dolor y humillación de parte de otros se fue.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se sentía…feliz. No feliz no era una palabra lo suficientemente grande para describir lo que sentía, estaba lleno de alegría, jubilo, energía y sobre todo…

-¿Naruto-kun?-hablo una voz algo adormilado a su lado.

…amor.

Hinata Hyuga, su primera novia y esperaba única en toda su vida, la chica rarita que siempre lo apoyo desde lejos y dio su vida para salvarle en varias ocasiones.

La chica perfecta según sus ojos.

La única mujer que estaba a su lado después de verlo caer en la oscuridad en la guerra ninja, aquel hermoso ángel que permanecía a su lado sin importarle su pasado, aquella chica que se había entregado la noche anterior a él en cuerpo y alma.

Hinata quien aún estaba desnuda bajos las sabanas al igual que su novio, se preocupó un poco al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos de su novio.

Ella no era experta en relaciones (solo había salido con Naruto), la noche anterior fue su primera vez, por lo cual no sabía determinar si era normal que un chico llorara después de tener sexo. Pero su relación siempre sería diferente, habían vivido cosas muy duras y por lo tanto las reacciones de ellos nunca serian como el resto.

Con algo de valor se acercó al chico y junto sus frentes, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Naruto que aun lloraba y tocaba su cabello corto.

De reojo miro su mano con una pulsera con el símbolo del remolino, uno que representaba al fallecido clan Uzumaki y la cual su novio le dio en el segundo aniversario.

Naruto sintió la calidez de la caricia de Hinata en su mejilla.

Era como un bálsamo que intentaba borrar todo lo malo de su vida.

Verla frente a él, totalmente desnuda y con los ojos llenos de brillo…estaba feliz, feliz de que por primera vez algo en su vida estuviera saliendo bien, sin muertes y dolor…solamente algo que le decía que su existencia si tenía un sentido en esta vida.

Con ternura la atrajo hacia él y ella sonrió algo divertida.

Pero el seguía llorando.

De felicidad.

Porque por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, logra despertar sin ser rechazado por otros, sin pesadillas, sin soledad. En vez de eso ahora tiene a la chica que ama a su lado y que le regala una sonrisa que eliminaría cualquier dolor.

-Estoy tan contento…-le murmura con la voz algo rota por las lágrimas-…de que existes-le susurro.

Hinata simplemente sonrió con ternura. Sentía que esas debían ser sus palabras, como si Naruto le hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos.

Tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus brazos para darle un beso.

Naruto la recibió gustoso entre sus labios.

La primera vez siempre es la que da algo de miedo, pero después de ese día Hinata se encargó de que las noches de Naruto no fueran tan solas como siempre.

Porque ambos se amaban.

Ya no estaban solos.

Y esta solo era la primera vez de muchas…por qué su vida siempre estaría unida junto al otro.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado, este Fan art es tan lindo que me atreví a escribirle una historia, aunque creo que me quedo con mucha miel._

_Pero me encanto mí y espero a ustedes también._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
